Memory Lane
by Iluvia
Summary: Sequel to Stolen. Rachel is struggling to regain her memory, Puck by her side trying his best to help and support her. M for later and later on Finn and Anna will be back respectively.


**Hello all. It's been forever since I even looked at trying to write this sequel but then one night I actually dreamt of how to start it. **

**This story will be fluffy and mostly based around Puck and Rachel but later on Finn will be back and also the crazy Anna. Hope you like this chapter :)**

**I own nothing all the usual. Well, I don't own Glee. I own my imagination :) **

**Rating: M - for later and language. **

**Summary: Rachel is struggling to regain her memory after accident to save her daughter from Finn. Puck by her side all the way to support but also to make her fall back in love with him all over again and this time choose him. **

**Author's note: I suggest if you haven't read Stolen - do it :) I haven't fully plotted this out so I won't tell you too much as I might change it again :) Enjoy! **

* * *

**Memory Lane**

**Chapter One**

**Secret Sign**

The rolling sound of the waves made her smile as she walked down the stretch of sand just where the water would wash up and harden it as to make it easier to walk on. She bore her bare feet into it enjoying the feel of the solid yet yielding material between her toes. A jump next to her made her giggle rather than being surprised and he laughed with her taking her hand in his and lifting it to his lips to press a soft adoring kiss to palm. She sent him a look of utter love and admiration and she felt her blood bubble with excitement and happiness unlike she'd ever felt. Finn had never made her feel this way: giddy with love and arousal. Only Noah could do that. His hazel eyes that bore into hers seeing only her not the actress the money or her talent. He saw her as a woman and a companion and she'd never felt happier in her life as she did when she was with him. Her heart was free of all the obligational restraints that were attached to it by the heavy burden it was to be married to a man she no longer loved but still carried a torch for and a vain hope to once relive the past even when she knew it was dead.

When she looked at Noah her heart told her to be with him and leave all her burdens behind, to carefree enrol in his love ranks and stay a solid soldier to their love. He made her so happy but he also made her feel guilty.

Right now she ignored the feeling letting the feelings for Noah overwhelm her sense of obligation and guilt and she stood on her toes and kissed the side of his mouth first. He smiled knowing her teasing style of kissing him all too well after years of this dance. The side of the mouth was almost a kiss but then not again. To them it was a representation of a kiss; an expression what they wanted to do but couldn't. Although over time Noah had grown tired of the game; he wanted her to leave Finn. To give up on her marriage and marry him instead where he'd make her happy. He knew he could and even more he knew he was the only person who could make her truly happy - if only she let him.

He ignored the teasing and lifting his hand to her cheek he softly pushed her face to meld with his, capturing her lips between his in a kiss filled with persuasion and longing. He needed her. He wanted her. He loved her. Of that there was no doubt and she knew it. She knew that he loved her and no other. He wasn't straying this time. He'd grown up to be a lonely wolf attached to his mate and he'd chosen her. He stayed loyal to her despite her reprimands that he should move on; she was a married woman, he was young single man. He should want for a girlfriend and a family not pine after someone else's wife. And yet, on days like these she gave into him. Showed him a tiny bit of the heaven he could have, which made him even more determined to stayed attached to her. With every kiss they shared she made him yearn for her even more he ached to have her and make her his own.

Possessive and demanding he claimed her mouth, taking from her what he knew she'd give always pushing for more but never hard enough as to push her from him. He knew she'd run at the fist pushed boundary. Run back to him.

She bit his lip warning him but not stopping the kiss. She entangled her fingers into the short locks of his hair pulling him to her returning the demands of an equal possessiveness. She was like a lioness; fierce and always looking to draw blood. He often pictured them an absurd couple; a lion and a wolf. From different worlds yet pulled to each other like magnets unable to stay away from each other yet unable to stay linked but as friends of different circles of life. She belonged to the sunshine of LA and the movie business, he to the government and the dark basements of the secrecy of his job. Open and closed.

Yet, here they were; happy in the sun. Although not in LA but at a deserted beach of a lonely island outside the coast of Hawaii. All alone on a day's trip. No one to photograph them and he acclaimed her frankness to that fact alone.

She however didn't; she needed to kiss him. She needed to soak up some of his strengths feeing amble and weak knowing Finn was leaving her. She couldn't tell Noah that. She settled for kissing him. Settled for feeling his want for her as she pulled him with her to lie down in the sand allowing him to lie between her legs.

He tried to pull away from her kiss but she followed him raising her other hand to hold him to her. She couldn't and wouldn't talk right now. Only do.

* * *

She woke with a start covered in sweat all over tangled in her thin white sheets at first unable to figure out where she was; surrounded by the dark of her room, she flailed with her arms to turn on the bedside lamp. Finally she untangled her hand from the sheets and pressed the button allowing her a look of the room. Her own room. Not an island and she was alone. She sat up trying to process the dream. Was it real? It had felt so real she almost felt like she'd had an actual release. She flushed bright red feeling embarrassed she could have such dreams about Noah. He was merely a few doors down her hall. Her friend who she didn't remember but who claimed to love her endlessly. Her dream spoke to cooperate his claims.

She felt angry all of the sudden; angry she couldn't remember these feelings herself until she realized that she might just have remembered them. In her dream. They had felt so real like a real memory. Could they be?

She swung her legs out over the side of her bed testing her toes before she stood. From experience she knew now that she couldn't just stand after her accident. Her body was still healing along with her mind and she had to be careful with spells of dizziness and at times her feet gave way had she been idle for a while.

She left her room determined to search for answers to her questions right now and the only person who could produce such an answer was Noah. She hadn't take the time to check what time it was but when stepping out of her darkened room she realized it was morning. Early morning and for a moment her eyes were caught by the sunrise over the water. Blindingly beautiful and she felt the rays of sun rise on her body warming her with more than heat but a light that spoke to her sun loving soul. Her mind might have forgotten most things but her body remembered still. And she found herself drawn to light and sunshine. She could lie for hours at the deck overlooking the sea, listening to the crashing waves and enjoy the sun on her tiny and skinny frame. The sun made her hum and sometimes she'd remember a snippet of a song from the radio making her smile and remember a sense of belonging and happiness but just as soon as she tried to prolong the feeling and the memory, it was gone. As illusive as the myth of the elves it vanished the moment she noticed it.

She remembered why she'd gotten up and leaving the sun to rise on its own, she hurried down the hall and without a knock she opened the door to Noah's room. After one months here with her and Grace, she'd given him his very own room. But not after long discussion of whether he should stay or not. She didn't want to stop his life. She didn't want to be a burden to him. To her he had been a stranger and at times he still felt like one. She couldn't connect to the commonness between them. Their story was erased from her mind and every time she felt he was feeling a sense of the times they once shared, she grew angry, frustrated that her mind kept the most important information from her. Their relationship. Everything related to that was blank and dark.

She'd had very tiny memories of Gracie. Her birth. A fragment of a birthday. A day at the beach. She'd remembered feeling the first kick. She even remembered some things about Finn as well; their wedding, their first apartment in New York, a random fight, a morning in bed. Little things. She hated that she remembered him and not Noah.

"Noah," she called all of the sudden remembering her anger. He awoke to her staring and hovering above his bed arms crossed in front of her chest. He sat up, a hand in his hair holding on to his head trying to wake fast enough to follow where she was had already gone to. Her eyes narrow, filled with angry mistrust. This couldn't be good, he had the sense to think before he spoke anything other than an acknowledging grunt to her abrupt interruption of his sleep. He blinked at her and their eyes met; his tired, hers alert and dark with emotion.

"Yes," he crocked sounding like frog in his own ears. "What's the time? Are you okay, Rach?" She shook her head.

"I need to know," she sat down boring her eyes into his with intense concentration. "We slept together, didn't we?" He shook his head.

"No," he said with a tired sigh relived she wasn't unwell or terrorized by a nightmare or the fever she sometimes sparked in the night. Her doctor said it was from her mind being overburdened with her frustrations and determination to remember. She didn't take a defeat well and one of her own mind was unacceptable. Determined to remember her life, she often exerted herself to a fever or nightmares. But she looked fine this morning if nothing a little flushed but without the usual bleak look in her eyes to reveal the tiredness or restless sleeps. "I told you. We never did. Cos of Finn and later Gracie." Nothing new there. He'd told her a million times it felt. They had never slept together.

"But," she protested raising and eyebrow at him like she had set a trap and he'd walked straight into it. "I dreamt of it. We were at an island and we," she stopped herself to clear her throat. "We kissed quite passionately. It felt like a memory." She stated the last with conviction. "Are you sure you're not lying to me to protect me from the woman I really was?" He shifted uncomfortably but remained adamant in his answer.

"We never had sex. Close to a lot of times but you always stopped it. There's no doubt," he gave her a half grin. "That had it been up to me we would have but it was always up to you."

"Then why did it feel so real?" She persisted with the innocence of the schoolgirl she'd never been.

"Rach," he grinned fully now. "You had a dirty dream about us. I'm flattered." She shot him daggers with her eyes.

"I do not-" she could barely get the words out over her lips. "I did not have a dirty dream!" She tried to stare him down but she had just admitted to have had a dirty dream about them, nothing could wipe the grin of his face right now. "It felt like a memory, Noah. Stop grinning like that at me. We were at this island beach for a day. Just you and me safe from photographers and everyone else. It was a day trip in Hawaii. Just us. And we were being silly near the water. We kissed and then we…you know in the sand. Are you sure we never did that?" He sighed.

"It wasn't Hawaii. It was a private beach on Mores Island in the Bahamas. We went there for a weekend to relax before you even got pregnant with Gracie. We did kiss but we never did anything more. That," he winked at her. "Must be a memory of a fantasy you had." Rachel blushed but she couldn't quite deny anything. She didn't know for sure if it was a memory or a fantasy. She looked down feeling both embarrassed and relieved. She didn't want to find out she had been a cheater in her marriage no matter how bad it had been. She held onto herself as an honorable and loyal wife in the sense she'd never taken anyone else to bed even if her lips and heart had strayed. He scooted closer.

"Rachel, we never did but we talked about it a lot. We both wanted to but," he lifted his hand and stroked down her cheek. "You couldn't betray Finn. I respected that."

"I should have left him, shouldn't I?"

"I can't tell you that," he said softly. "Maybe. But that was your choice. Not mine and when you remember it all again maybe you'll find that you're happy you didn't or you might think you should have. But no matter what then what's done is done and you're no longer married to him."

"No. I'm single," she said with a puzzled expression as if she didn't really understand the concept of being single. "I have never been single really, have I?" He smiled and shook his head.

"No. Finn and you'd been together since High School. And before and between your high school romance you had a few at your feet all the time. Quite a popular little hobbit you were." She raised her eyes to his and a small smile grazed her lips.

"I never thought about being single."

"You never had to. I made it pretty clear than I wanted you to leave Finn for me." She looked at him for a long time searching his face for the answer to a question she didn't know how to ask yet.

"Did we kiss a lot?" He smiled with affection towards the memories as well as the question.

"No. We had a few stolen weekends like the one from your dream where we kissed and made out. But then you got pregnant and it was done. You decided you were in all the possible ways married and all we did after that was…"

"Kissing at the side of the mouth?" She asked remembering it from her dream. He nodded with surprise.

"You remember?"

"I did. In the dream. It was our signs, wasn't it? To show we loved each other?" He nodded with a gleeful smile happy she remembered something they had had together. It was the first thing she'd remembered about him.

"That's quite romantic," she noted. "You don't strike me as being very romantic." Direct and blunt. He feared some days the filter she'd normally have had been broken by the accident.

"No I'm not, but you are." He answered her with the same frankness while he stroked her cheek as well softening the strengths of his words. "You said we should kiss each other like that to show that had life been different we'd have kissed for real. I always hoped your own sign would show you just how much you wanted to kiss me and not Finn."

"I only remember still being happy with Finn. But," she hesitated finding her words. "I don't remember any spark. A plain and boring kind of love."

"Hmm, it was." He let his hand fall. "How about some breakfast now that you woke me?" She agreed and they made for the kitchen. Her mind still on the dream and the sign they had. Had she invented that because she was so in love with Noah she couldn't stay away from him long enough to stay faithful in her mind provoking a need for such an affection?

* * *

**As always; I hope you liked my story but feel free to express what you think - good or bad :) **


End file.
